Hoods
by kmeticata
Summary: Jason Todd received a call that will probably turn his whole life. Will he be at last able to change or will he one more time push everyone aside? The Red Hood will have to for the first time in his life take responsibility for somebody besides himself.
1. Chapter 1

Jason felt how his blood was literally freezing. Or was it all in his mind? Maybe he was only imagining that his whole body was stiffened. He automatically sped up trying to make himself enjoy this long ride at least a little until he reached the bike's limits. The sudden adrenalin warmed his soul a little, but not his numb body.

Why was he out in the first place? For all Jason knew all of this could be a terribly not funny joke, but no, Jason was currently driving through a freaking deserted highway leading to God knows where, only because of a stupid phone call he received yesterday, but he remembered it like if it happened a minute ago.

His phone had rang for quite some time before Jason answered it. It was a private number and at first Jason neglected picking up. But whoever was calling was very persuasive. Jason wasn't known for his great patience skills so after about two minutes of his constant vibratinging phone he lost his cool. He didn't introduce himself because he was sure that whoever was calling had the wrong number. Not that Jason received lots of calls, he hardly led a normal life now, being Red Hood ninety per cent 24/7. Anyway after Jason picked up he received no answer as if there was no man on the other line. Jason had long lost his last bit of patence so after he yelled all swore words that came to his mind he hung the phone up. But after he did the latest thing without first thinking, he couldn't help but repeat everything that happened in his head. The call just couldn't have been a normal mistake. Because life had taught him there were no such things as fortuitousnesses. Every week he had to change his phone and his number to avoid being followed even thought he used this phone only as civilian, but he still always kept a phone with himself. And the call just couldn't have been a freaking mistake because fuck a normal reaction from the person on the other line would have been an apology or some lame excuse or something, but not a held breath because yeah this person had held his breath because Jason didn't hear a fucking breathing! Was it possible the man calling to be from his _other_ life? But not then did Jason lose his mind. Because seconds after the call he received a SMS.

_Jason Todd, meet me at the Warehouse of Southfable tomorrow evening._

Then did Jason lose it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was already dark regardless of still being the middle of the day. The icy wind was blowing through his form making his exposed skin numb. Maybe that's one of the reasons Jason hated winters. Because you lose control of your own body.

After long hours of driving he finally arrived at the dead city and slowly took his motorcycle through the direction of an empty unlighted streets. He knew better than to use his headlights because even the Red Hood got chills from a place like this, let alone now when it was only Jason on the motor without his full equipment and he had no place for mistakes. Of course he was prepared for a possible fight but not capable to predict if there was an eventual set up and he really wasn't sure what, where and if he should be expecting one.

The SMS he received yesterday was directed to Jason Todd so he couldn't risk blowing up his secret identity. He didn't know why he came here in the first place. Maybe his curiosity just clouded his better judgement. Jason had never been in this town before. Years ago there had been an explosion here, caused by a sick brain wanting popularity. This man killed hundreds of people but is currently safe and alive serving imprisonment for life. That Jason couldn't understand and maybe he never would… how did people like that man deserve to be left to live?

He slowed down a little more because after the incident nobody cared to renovate the city, maybe because more of half of the population had been killed that day and for the other half it must have been too traumatizing to even just carry the memory. And nowadays the road was full of pot-holes which Jason couldn't always see on time and despite luck being on his side today as the moon light found its way through the clear sky, without his Red Hood helm on he couldn't see very good through the darkness. Worst was – the full moon illuminated the city but somehow this faint light managed to give this place even more sinister look.

While watching the remains of the buildings the blood inside Jason began to boil; Jason didn't kill for fun, nobody understood that. He killed because the world needed clearing and a few were capable of doing so. He knew where the dividing line was. But the man who did this deserved nothing else but death sentence.

He finally arrived at the building that had to be the warehouse. Somehow this building was still in good repair, but visibly uninhabitable. Jason squeezed through a broken window but because of the darkness he wasn't able to see that pieces of the glass were sticking out. He couldn't help but hiss from the pain as one of the pieces cut into his jacket and right into his arm. He lost balance but managed to get down on the floor as silently as possible but he was sure that whoever was awaiting him had already heard him. Enough with keeping his arrival a surprise.

He didn't move, just listened. Everything was still and black. Hell he didn't see anything. And there was also this heavy smell… of gas? Was this someone going to blow him up here inside the warehouse?! Unintentionally painful memories flashed before his eyes. He was _not_ thinking about that _now_. A few deep breaths later Jason moved forward, once again thinking clearly and determined to find out who was playing around with him.

It was useless to walk around in the darkness not knowing where the threat might be, because whoever was expecting him knew he was already here so he brought out his bright flashlight illuminating his surroundings.

He barely didn't drop it as it turned out that a boy was standing just a few meters away from him observing all his moves.

"Who are you?" asked Jason directing the light at the kid's eyes, trying to decide if he was going to play it the good or the bad guy with the boy.

The kid hid his face with his hands, blocking the light away, and taking a few steps back. The boy's back was resting on the wall when he suddenly stretched his hand and switched the light in the room on.

Jason was surprised that there was even electricity in the warehouse, but then again every big building has its own energy supply.

Jason towed the flashlight away but now on its spot in his hand was his M1911 pistol directed straight at the kids head.

"Listen carefully, when I ask you something, I expect a short and explicit answer. And no more moving."

The kid on the other hand didn't look distressed at all that there was a gun pulled at him. Neither did it made a sign that he heard Jason. The boy simply continued starring with blank expression. That made Jason lose it.

"I asked - who are you! Are you the one who called me here?" he hissed through gritted teeth trying to keep control over himself and not just shoot him.

Just before Jason was about to explode, the kid spoke with calm soft voice:

"My name is Tristan Haywood."


	3. Chapter 3

It was like the world stopped from moving. Like if the time in this room froze. And then just like that Jason remembered how to breathe. He made himself focus. He had to. Then he realized that the kid was still talking to him. _None of this can be true. The kid is lying._ Was all that kept on repeating in his head. Jason's whole body felt numb. He couldn't even _think_. He repeatedly opened and closed his mouth – his mind not forming any meaningful words.

From what he made out of the kid's words the child was Sheila's other son. He was eleven and had two other siblings. His mother went missing five years ago. _Exactly five years ago was the day of the explosion_. Jason's mind slowly started to once again function normally. The boy went on to explain how he then had to learn how to survive on his own and so on. _Why am I listening to this shit?_

"Shut up!'' he found himself growing. ''Shut up or I will empty my pistol in you!"

Apparently 'Tristan' didn't know when to keep his mouth shut and just chose to provoke Jason ''Come on. I dare you. You wouldn't kill your own brother."

"Really?" With that Jason aimed the gun right at Tristan's head. "Say one more word kid and I swear to you, I'm gonna make sure it's your last."

''I'm not buying it, Jason.'' But instead getting a reply he heard the pressing of the gun's safety switch. The kid looked puzzled. Then scared. Finally it said with a steady voice:

"I didn't imagine you that way, Todd."

''I don't have time for this shit. I don't care how you know of my… this woman but I swear to you – if you – if you say one more word about her or about us being related – I'll end you-''

''Go on then. It's not as if someone will miss me. Believe it or not I'm not lying. As I searched for you I never thought you would be the best brother ever but I never thought that-''

Tristan didn't hear anything. Neither did he see anything. He just felt the pain.

"You shot me!" he cried out before he lost balance and stumbled on the floor with both his hands pressing the wound above his knee.

"Told you to shut up." Jason stated firmly with no emotion in his voice.

"I hope you die painfully someday!" Tristan screamed, barely keeping his voice from breaking.

Jason waited. As much as he wanted to go now and forget about the existence of the night, he couldn't just leave the boy alone here to bleed to death. He didn't know why. Just couldn't.

"Why aren't you dead anyway?" The boy stopped to take a deep breath and then went on: "I was told that you died along our mother on the day of the explosion. Why are you still alive then?"

Images of Sheila, of the betrayal and the Joker, the cold crowbar and the feeling of chocking in his own blood, the grave and then the Lazarus pit and the unstopping pain… everything flashed in seconds before his eyes.

"You're not stopping the blood loss by simply touching the wound you must put a little pressure on it."

The boy scrutinized Jason with a murderous look and simply growled trough his clenched teeth:

"It fuckin' hurts!"

"If you had kept your mouth shut…"

"I don't like being told what to do!"

Jason raised his eyebrow. Truthfully he was impressed by the boy. For his age he was managing this situation pretty good. Not every ten-year-olds would keep their cool if they were shot in the leg.

''Listen to me what is going to happen now if you don't want another hole in your midget body. I am going to temporally stop the bleeding. Don't worry – you'll eventually walk again. Anyway, I don't care what kind of a game you are playing and I don't even want to know how you were able to find my number. I will drop you off in the nearest hospital, which is by the way in Gotham around half an hour away. Then we both are going to pretend this night never happened. I know kids like you. ''_ I was once like you _''I know you'll tell me anything just so I'll believe you. I don't know what is that you want but you won't get it from me. But I'm impressed. You almost got me believing the whole 'I'm your long lost brother' thing. But now it's over –get it? I don't want to hear another word of it.''

''But I'm not-''

Just like that Jason knocked the kid out with the gun he still held.


End file.
